


I'll Always Watch Over You

by taylortheclown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortheclown/pseuds/taylortheclown
Summary: When Dean rearranges his room again, he puts a chair in the corner, facing his bed. This chair was there for a reason though, and that reason was Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I'll Always Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what's happening but this is the third thing I've posted in the past 12 hours. My brain is just going non-stop today, but I'm happy about it.

The chair. It all started with a chair. Dean had moved things around, moved his chair to face his bed because he didn’t want to be alone, he couldn’t be alone. Not after all that had happened.

He did it without thinking at first, but then he realized, he realized why he had placed it in that spot. It was for Cas. He hadn’t even mentioned anything to Cas about it yet, hadn’t really thought about it, but it felt right. It felt like that’s where the angel should be. Just there, watching over him.

He hoped that after all these years that he would still want to watch over him. He knows that in the beginning, he found it odd. It startled him on many occasions, but over time he grew to accept it, to look forward to it even. It was comforting for him to know that Cas was there, just watching over him, to make sure he was alright. It made him feel safe and comforted. 

He was able to sleep better because of it too. Having his angel there helped him in so many ways, so when he made this change to his room, he knew exactly why.

It was because he missed his angel, he needed him back, he needed him close. But alas, he knew, that this was as close as he could get. He couldn’t have more than this. Just this small comfort, that’s all he needed, it was enough to get him through the day, knowing that by the end of it when he slept, his angel would watch over him.

It might not have made sense to anyone else but it made sense to him and he knows that it made sense to Cas too.

He hadn’t even needed to use words with Cas, he just got it.

***

It was almost midnight when they had finished watching a movie in the den and Dean was now pretty tired. He groaned as he got up from the recliner chair, stretching out his arms and back once he was fully up. Cas got up as well, collecting some of the empty bottles while Dean finished his stretching. Dean picked up the last few things once he was done and then they headed to the kitchen to dispose of the beer bottles and the popcorn bowl that was empty, except for a few kernels bumping around at the bottom.

They talked about the movie as they went, Dean, asking Cas what he thought of it and if he liked it.

“Of course I enjoyed it, I enjoy things when they bring you happiness,” Cas had simply said.

Dean blushed a little, trying to hide it by letting out a small chuckle and turning away from Cas to put the bottles in a bin to be recycled later. There hadn’t been much to clean up so it only took them a few minutes before Dean was ready to head off to his room.

Dean started walking away from the kitchen, Cas still walking with him. The short walk was silent now, Dean was nervous, he was fidgeting with his hand the whole way. When he reached his bedroom, he stopped outside and turned to Cas, looking him in the eyes shyly.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas said softly, turning away to go who knows where.

“Cas, wait.”

Dean reached out and quickly placed a hand on Cas’ wrist, stopping him from going any further.

Cas turned around again, glancing at where Dean’s hand was still holding his wrist. He left it there.

“What is it, Dean?”

Cas looked curious, he had no idea what Dean was going to say.

“I- Could you…”

He trailed off, looking away from Cas.

“Just, come here.”

Dean tugged on the wrist that he was still holding on to, and led Cas into his bedroom. 

He closed the door behind them and stopped, letting go of Cas’ wrist. He shuffled his feet awkwardly before looking at Cas and then the chair sitting in the corner that was facing his bed.

“Could you… do you think you could…” he said looking back up at Cas with pleading eyes, “I don’t want to be alone.”

He hoped that Cas understood what he was trying, and failing to say out loud.

It took a moment or two before the look of confusion on Cas’ face began to melt into one of realization and understanding. 

“Of course, Dean. I’ll always watch over you.”

Cas offered Dean a soft smile and then took the few steps over to it, letting himself take a seat on the chair, _his_ chair.

Just like that, all of the worry that had been bubbling inside him just moments ago, drained from his body, leaving him in a state of relief. 

Cas sat there and watched while Dean brushed his teeth and then walked over to the light to turn it off. 

Once he was done, he shuffled his way through the darkness, guided only by the flecks of light from the hall that made their way into the room through the grate in the door. When he hit his bed, he removed his pants, feeling the coolness on his legs. He then pulled back the covers, and crawled into bed, pulling the blankets tightly around his body.

“Night, Cas,” he whispered into the quiet room, after a few moments.

“Goodnight, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, just knowing that he was still there. He felt himself starting to drift off a little. 

“Thanks for staying…” he murmured as he felt the darkness consume him and carry him off to sleep, feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a little collection of sorts, maybe over the next few months or years for them. Most of which will have to do with this damn chair and Cas watching over Dean at night and how it affects their relationship. I have a few ideas rolling around in my little head right now so I'm excited for how this will actually play out.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
